Return to Japan Arc
The Returning to Japan Arc is the twenty-seventh arc in the History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi series and the seventeenth arc in the Yami/YOMI Saga. 'Plot' I'm Home Kenichi began with his training with Akisame seeing how good he has become with a nice thrust with his eyes has gotten sharper and using (Suishu Pushing Fists) that suprised both of he Masters Sakaki and Kensei with his sharped movements since his line of life and death with a kick from Apachai. Since he seen a battle of The Living Fist Vs Killing Fist and a battle between two of the Killing Fists user is an incredible thing. He also notes that since the Tidat incedent, him and Miu have gotten even closer than before with her now finally back to her old bright self and no trace of Jenazad's control left. Later on the way to school, Kenichi asked Miu if she has remember of being brainwashed saying that has has no memories of it. She faintly remember a scene it like a dream and reality was being mixed in. At school Kenichi stopped Takeda from hugging Miu which greatly made Kenichi mad. Ukita and Kisara was happy that are safe and returning home, celebrate at school. Niijima informed that Yomi movements have been getting more active recently with the Yami members who have been hiding class off and gathering. Thinking that is has something to do with the The Demon Fist God dying in Tidat. That Judgment day is near. Niijima has informed the captains who aren't there. Ogata The Holy Fist of Yami has been moving around trying to swallow up the Shinpaku Alliance. He imagine the three members of the investigating found one to be Rimi Kokorone The high school girl who tried to steal the data back then. And the other two are a mystery with the Shinpaku has begin to prepare to fight all of them. Back home, Kenichi and Miu are changing where she informs him that they will be sparing today stating she feels rusty from not training for a few days promting Kenichi to think he might finally be able to beat her. However, much to his surprise, Miu was not rusty but actually even sharper than before thanks to Jenazad's training and easily beat Kenichi with several hard blows which Miu was shocked and deeply apologized to Kenichi while looking over his condition. Kensei notes that her body is moving better then she imagined it would be since Junazard's training sped up the awakening of Miu's power. Hayato states he made her training go slow on purpose because she will eventually be at a path she must cross. Rimi: a fighter and idol At school, Ukita came across Izumi spying on Kenichi and Miu and noticed that the two had gotten closer. Takeda came and hugged Kenichi (with a powerful grip) and Miu as his hello. Ukita then reminded Takeda about the double date with Freya and Kisara, but when Freya came she told them that Shiratori is coming, since he wouldn't leave Kisara's side. At home, Kenichi was spending some time with his family as he played video games with Honoka. Suddenly, the phone rang and Kenichi heard that it was from Ryuuto telling Kenichi to meet him at the aquarium. At a YOMI headquarters, Ryuuto noticed that Rimi heard about him meeting Kenichi at the aquarium, but she won't tell anyone. At the Shinpaku Headquarters, Nijima had the martial artists do a War Intelligence Group Study with the Intelligence with the non-fighting members of the Shinpaku Alliance. Nijima then saw Matsui using the computer to look at Rimi's site revealing that Rimi, is a net idol and a member of YOMI. Outside, Kenichi noticed Miu was heading to a meeting with the Shinpaku Alliance, but told her he's meeting Ryuuto instead. Miu made it to the meeting, but when she heard more info about Rimi, she also heard that Rimi is having a secret meeting at the aquarium Kenichi and Ryuuto are going to. Miu quickly left without telling anyone where she's going. At the aquarium, Rimi hid from Kenichi when he was about to come. Miu soon arrived, but was distracted by looking at the fish and sea creatures before she bumped into Rimi. The two started their battle with Rimi telling Miu about her fighting style that she learned from Isshinsai Ogata. Kenichi and Ryuuto followed the noise of the battle. Miu was about to use a technique on Rimi, but pulled back showing that she may have had some killing intent. A whale soon came and took Rimi's shoes when she took them off to increase her speed which distracted Miu. Miu delivered a powerful strike to Rimi's stomach that heavily damaged the latter before they fell in separate tanks. Kenichi and Ryuuto saw Rimi riding a whale and Miu trying to take the gold shoes from an octopus before getting them out of the water. Rimi figured Miu was a dou-type fighter as she remembered her lessons from Ogata. Miu and Rimi were about to resume the fight when Rimi saw Miu push Ryuuto, but Ryuuto told her that they should just leave with Rimi pushing Ryuuto very fast. At Yami headquarters, the One Shadow and Nine Fists were discussing if the God Fist should be punished, but all agree to ignore it, since it was Jenazad that made the first move before the One Shadow knew about it. Ogata was asking Mikumo if she had anything to do with the plan, but Mikumo told him that she denied it. Mikumo also explained that a person would want Hayato to get rid of the Demon God, whom would ruin the plans of the Eternal Sunset. At school, the Shinpaku students were discussing about Miu's fighting with Rimi had crumbled the Status Quo. As Ukita, Takeda, and Kisara talked about the double date, Kushina came and sat on Ukita's lap to read a book. Natsu explained to Kenichi that if Ogata can't Miu his disciple then he would make her food for his disciples. Kenichi is determined to risk his body to save Miu as Miu and Renka were watching from the top of a building thinking of doing the same thing. In the mountains, Ogata brought Rimi with him for special training. Heart's Desire At school, Ukita was asking Kenichi for advice on how to get closer to Kisara on their date, but Kenichi explained that he'd never been on an official date with Miu. On the double date, Ukita was running late after trying to find out what clothes he needs to wear. Takeda and Freya showed up in some formal wear. Kisara soon arrived wearing a skirt (which she was embarrassed of wearing) after getting advice from Miu. Kisara was running from guys who were taking pictures of her in a skirt, but soon tripped. Ukita went to save her only to see Shiratori rescue Kisara from out of the blue and cradle her in his arms. Kisara then explained that Shiratori won't leave her side and will join their doble date. In a bowling alley, Shiratori gave Kisara the right size bowling ball for her finger after Ukita came with the wrong size and also blocked any view of Kisara while she was jumping for joy after getting a strike. At a karaoke bar, Freya surprisingly sang with a girlish voice. Ukita tried to sing a duet with Kisara, but instead sang it with Shiratori (who sung in the wrong way). When they left the bar, they were spotted by James Shiba who saw that Takeda had an interest in girls. He was about to be ambushed by some assassins, but punched one over to Takeda and company to help Takeda get stronger. Takeda knocked out the guy punched to him with his Third Rank Shot. Ukita was about to grab one of them with a risk of getting slashed until he was saved by Shiratori by fighting with Taekwondo. Shiratori explained that he trained to become Kisara's White Shadow to protect her. Ukita tried to help only for Kisara (who was trying to hide her panties while fighting) to say that she'll protect him (unknowingly hurting his pride). At the mountains, Kensei was impressed of Rimi climbing up a mountain in one day while she was wearing a gym uniformand having logs tied to her arms and legs. Kensei knocked the logs off the mountain with Rimi dragged down with them so she would have to climb it again. She dashed down the mountain as she was determined to get stronger for a rematch against Miu. At the Machino Dojo, Ukita was training until his master, Machino, came to compliment Ukita on his fighting spirit and his new technique (unknowingly taught by Chikage) and states he has potential to go to the Olympics someday. Ukita leaves and runs into Miu looking at cats and the two talk at a diner. She's upset that the double date went bad but Ukita says it's alright and states how amazed he is at Kenichi's determination having come so far since he met him. He says he's not sure his determination is as great as Kenichi's and thinks he doesn't deserve Kisara, though Miu states you don't have to love someone to be qualified and that she was very happy when Kenichi said he wanted to protect her and even if he quits martial arts that happiness will still be there. In the mountains, Rimi continues to train and asks Ogata if becoming stronger for someone you love is an impure thought. Ogata says it's not and everybody has their own reason for becoming stronger and that is the Killing Fist and Rimi is relieved. Fight for Kisara: Ukita vs Shiratori At a pet shop, Ukita was thrown by Miu when he came to her from behind. He talked to her about his failure to impress Kisara, but was impressed on Kenichi's determination to become stronger. Miu explained that Kenichi's happiness won't fade even if he gives up martial arts. Back in the mountains during the evening, Kensei and Rimi were balancing on thin poles for training. Rimi asked her master if it's impure to improve in martial arts for someone's sake. Kensei answered that all humans are equal and that beliefs are made into efforts into Satsujinken. Back at school, Ukita challenged Shiratori to a fight for Kisara as the prize. Ukita was explaining Shiratori's fighting skills and how he was lacking talent. Shiba (while riding behind Takeda like a horse) soon came to tell Ukita that he'll lose with his lack of talent. Shiba explained that people who (like Miu) will have an advantage in anything they do, people who just rush in (like Ukita) are always living pathetically, and rare exceptions of bugs (like Kenichi). Shiba rode Takeda away telling Ukita that he's cheering for him. Even with those insults, Ukita was still determined to win. Miu suddenly notices one of the assassins after Shiba spying on them planning on where to attack them. At Ryouzanpaku, Akisame was worried about how Kenichi has been affected by Shiba's speech. He has Kenichi train on one of his machines. The elder explained that the masters are making Kenichi a little stronger while Yami isn't attacking at the moment. Kenichi and Miu left the dojo to watch the fight between Ukita and Shiratori while they're unknowingly followed by a hitman. Back in the mountains, Rimi continued her training by climbing up a waterfall and dodging rocks thrown at her by Kensei while she was wearing a school swimsuit with a log tied onto her. Rimi made it only for Kensei to kick her back down the waterfall to do it again which almost made her swimsuit fall off. They were soon eating fish for lunch as Kensei explained to her that Miu released the ki of Dou which made her stronger. Rimi wanted Kensei to unlock her ki despite the risks that could happen. On a building, the battle between Ukita and Shiratori was about to start with Kisara as the only spectator watching until Kenichi and Miu came. The battle started with Shiratori knocking down Ukita with a kick to the face. Kenichi wondered why Shiratori didn't try to become one of the fists in Ragnarok, but he explained that he wasn't interested in strength and only wanted to protect Kisara. Suddenly, the hitman showed up to kill the young fighters. Miu was about to attack the hitman, but Kenichi held her back fearing that she would kill him. Kisara was about to kick the hitman off the building with the risk of getting shot in the shoulder, but Ukita grabbed the hitman and threw themselves off the building. Luckily, Shiba punched through one of the windows from inside the same building and grabbed them before they would fall to their deaths while impressed with Ukita's fighting spirit. Back at Ryouzanpaku; Kenichi, Miu, Takeda, Kisara, Shiratori, and Shiba took Ukita there to get his wounds treated. Akisame was about to reconsider his feelings after hearing how Shiba saved Ukita from the fall. Unfortunately, Shiba explained that he had the men attack the children after meeting them in the city and the hitmen were trying to lure Shiba out. Akisame chased Shiba throughout the dojo until the latter got to Miu, drank some tea, and explained to her about her ki as the masters decide to leave it alone. Shiba then punched the Thousand Grappling Buddha Statue made by Akisame to complain about planting impossible dreams in his disciple. But Kenichi explained that he chose to go down that path. Shiba then left with Takeda after breaking one of the arms off of Akisame's statue. At the pool, Shiratori explained to Takeda that Ukita had defeated him in Kisara's interest as Kisara and Freya were playing in the pool. Shiratori covered himself with a robe as he doesn't want to show his body until Kisara told him to come into the pool. Shiratori took off his robe revealing that he is actually a girl. Shiratori then asked Takeda to give her any information on Ukita before playing with the girls in the pool. At school, Takeda asked Ukita if he knew that Shiratori was a female, but Ukita doesn't really understand Takeda. Although, Kenichi didn't know that fact which surprised Miu. Major Fights Story Impact *Shiratori is revealed to be a female and has become infatuated with Ukita. *Miu's skills have become sharper thanks to Jenazad's training. Also, her Dou ki berserker mode now activates when she loses control of her emotions even a little and has developed a high level of killing intent. *Rimi has gone off with Ogata to train for a rematch against Miu. *YOMI is planning something now that Jenazad is dead. References Navigation Category:Story arcs